marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Hogun
|species = Vanir |citizenship = Vanir |gender = Male |age = Over one thousand years |title = Warrior |affiliation = Warriors Three |movie = Thor Thor: The Dark World Thor: Ragnarok (unreleased) |game = Thor: God of Thunder ( version only) Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game |comic = Thor Adaptation Thor, The Mighty Avenger Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor: Ragnarok Prelude |actor = Tadanobu Asano |voice actor = Ken Kensei |status = Alive}} Hogun is a member of the Warriors Three and friend of Thor and Lady Sif. He assisted his friends and team-mates in defeating Loki's attempt to take over the throne of Asgard during the war against the Frost Giants. He later spent time caring for his people on his home world of Vanaheim after Asgard's victory against the invading army of Marauders. Biography Warriors Three Following Thor Hogun is a Vanir who spent much of his time with Asgardians. Because of this, he was treated as one and decided to live among them. He later joined the Warriors Three with his friends Fandral and Volstagg. He also became good friends with the Asgardian princes Thor and Loki, as well as the Asgardian warrior Lady Sif.Thor War with Frost Giants ]] Hogun joined Volstagg, Fandral, Lady Sif and Loki at Thor's coronation to support their long time friend. While most Asgardians were preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne, Frost Giants infiltrated the vaults of Odin. They were stopped and killed by The Destroyer but not before killing several guards, as a result of the attack, Odin decided not to retaliate against King Laufey or make Thor King of Asgard yet. ]] Thor became so enraged by the interruption and his failure to become king that he stormed into the dinning hall and overthrew a table. The Warriors Three and Sif came in to discover the destruction and found Loki trying to comfort his brother. Thor recommended that they attack the Frost Giants in revenge for the their invasion and discover how they had gotten into Asgard, reminding each of his friends of their many adventures together. Hogun and the rest of the Warriors readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the Jotuns' aggression. Attack on Jotunheim ]] Hogun joined the rest of the Warriors as they journeyed on horseback to the Bifrost Bridge and were stopped by the gate-keeper Heimdall, who revealed that he knew of their intentions and would allow them to go past as he seeked answers as to how Laufey's army of Frost Giants were able to access Asgard. As Hogun and the others prepared to travel to Jotunheim, Heimdall warned them that if their return threatened Asgard, then they would be left behind. ]] The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the Frost Giants' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby Frost Giant, plunging them all into combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Hogun had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin on Sleipnir, who intervened and quickly drew them back to Asgard. Loki's Betrayal 's betrayal]] They used the Bifrost Bridge to return home and Volstagg carried Fandral to the healing room. As punishment for causing a second war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers or hammer. As the Warriors recovered from their battle wounds, they discussed how Odin could have discovered their plans, Loki revealed it was he who had informed a guard of their scheme, resulting in Thor's banishment. Once Loki had left, Hogun suggested that it could have been Loki who had allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard, they then discussed whether or not he could be a spy for Laufey. and Sif speak to Loki]] Seeking to return Thor to Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif went to speak to Odin, however when they arrived they discovered that Loki had taken the throne as his father had fallen into the Odinsleep. Accepting their new king with suspicion, they requested that he end Thor's banishment which Loki refused as he claimed to be unable to contradict his father's final order as King. When Volstagg tried to get Loki to reconsider, Loki ordered them to leave. Disobeying the King ]] Concerned over Loki claiming the throne of Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif discussed what they should do next. With tensions rising, Fandral accusing Volstagg of not caring enough and having more of a focus on food. Hogun suggested that their next step had to be to disobey Loki and bring Thor find Thor on Earth. As they discussed this, Heimdall demanding to see them, Heimdall allowed them to use the Bifrost Bridge to go to Earth. are reunited with Thor]] They arrived at Thor's last known location in Puente Antiguo and searched for their friend. As they walked through the town they attracted many strange looks from the locals due to their armour and weapons. Eventually they found Thor with his new friends Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig, delighted to see one another again, the friends hugged and laughed together. When Volstagg informed Thor that they were there to take him home, Thor told him that Loki had claimed that Odin was dead. They revealed that Loki had lied and Thor agreed to come home. Battle of Puente Antiguo In Puente Antiguo, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor and his friends. Thor revealed that he was powerless and could only help to get the innocent civilians of the town to safety while Sif and the Warriors Three battled the attacker. Hogun and Fandral threw Volstagg at the Destroyer and while it was distracted, Sif stabbed the Destroyer through its throat. This barely slowed it down however and the battle continued. witness Thor's recovery]] They proved to be no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort, forcing Hogun and Fandral to rescue the injured Volstagg. Eventually Thor ordered them to leave, assuring them that he had a plan. Instead Thor allowed the Destroyer to kill him in exchange for it leaving the innocent people alone, Fandral watched helplessly as his friend died in Jane Foster's arms. However Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat The Destroyer. The team returned to Asgard and discovered Loki had nearly killed Heimdall, while the Warriors took Heimdall to the Healing Room, Thor went to confront his brother. Thor and Loki battled across Asgard, leading to the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge and Loki's apparent death when he fell into a black hole. With Odin having awoken from his Odinsleep and reclaimed the throne of Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif gathered together at a banquet to celebrate the return of Thor. Volstagg entertained the guests with the tales of his battles with the Frost Giants and the Destroyer. Battle of Vanaheim Remaining with his People ]] Hogun stood with the other members of the Warriors Three as Thor gave a speech before they went to fight the Marauders. Hogun was with Sif and the other members of the Warriors Three fighting Marauders on Vanaheim when Thor arrived and, with a single blow with Mjølnir, destroyed a Kronan Marauder, causing the Marauders to surrender and ending the battle.Thor: The Dark World Prelude With peace restored to the Nine Realms and the surviving Marauders being taken to the Asgardian Dungeons to await their punishment, Thor recommended that he and Hogun part ways so Hogun could stay with his people as they needed him to help rebuild their homeworld after the destructive battle. Happy to be spending time with his family, Hogun shook Thor's hand and thanked him for the gesture. Thor then left Vanaheim and returned home while Hogun stayed with his people. ]] During the events of the Second Dark Elf Conflict in which Malekith attempted to use the Convergence to destroy the universe while Thor and the rest of the Warriors Three attempted to stop him, two jets flew through a Wormhole from London into Vanaheim. Hogun watched as they flew through the sky and a missile exploded in a near-by forest. Shortly after this battle Thor successfully killed the leader of the Dark Elves and restored peace to the Nine Realms once again.Thor: The Dark World Personality Hogun is a serious and very silent warrior, who seldom speaks (and rarely smiles), but is always listened to, the rare times he does, because of his recognized wisdom. He's a loyal friend and a precious ally on the battlefield, always ready to cover his teammates during a fight, as he demonstrated saving Sif's life during the battle with the Frost Giants, despite being attacked too. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Hogun has strength much greater than that of a human being. He was able to throw the incredibly heavy Volstagg with relative ease. *'Superhuman Speed': Hogun is faster than that of a human, fighting multiple Frost Giants in seconds and being able to sprint away from a Jotunheim Beast. *'Superhuman Durabilty': Hogun can withstand much more injuries than that of a human. He was able to withstand exposure to the extreme temperatures and pressures of Jotunheim. *'Superhuman Healing': Hogun heals at a faster rate than that of a human being. *'Longevity': Hogun is over a thousand years old, but he looks like a middle-aged man by Earth standards. Abilties *'Expert Combatant': Hogun has centuries of hand-to-hand combat training. He could fight many Frost Giants with ease. *'Mace Mastery': Hogun has centuries of training for mace-wielding, which he used while fighting Frost Giants. Equipment *'Hridgandr': Hogun's weapon of choice is a mace. *Armor **First Set: Hogun wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a hood. Over that, he wore a black and silver metal vest. His sleeves and waist were covered in silver studs. He wore minimalistic arm-bracers with a knife-sheath. Hogun also wore silver boots that were black with gold fronts. **Second Set: Hogun’s second armor was similar to that of a samurai's. It was dark blue plates with silver accents. His also wore a three part warrior skirt that was also blue with silver accents. Hogun also wore a heavy, dark blue cloak. Relationships Allies *Warriors Three - Teammates **Fandral **Volstagg *Thor *Sif *Odin - King *Frigga † - Queen *Jane Foster *Erik Selvig *Darcy Lewis Enemies *Frost Giants **Laufey † **Loki - Former Ally and King turned Enemy **Hailstrum † **Raze † **Grundroth † *Destroyer *Marauders **Kronan Marauder † **Horned Marauder † Video Game Only *Duhg Trivia *In the comics, Hogun was not an Asgardian, but because he spent so much time with them he was treated as one. In Thor: The Dark World Prelude, this was mentioned, stating that he is of the Vanir. *In Thor, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent calls him because of his Asian appearance. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Vanir Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Warriors Three Members Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count